Cat astrophe
by Arabella Figgs
Summary: Minerva is stuck in her Animagus form. Finally complete now. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed!
1. The one with the accident

Cat- astrophe By: Witch Whoopie  
  
Disclaimer: Once upon a time their was a Brittisch writter who made a fortune writting about a young wizard. Her name was J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing.  
  
Autor's Note: Just a little piece of crazy fic. Thanks a million to Erin for Beta- reading. Please R/R  
  
Chapter 1: The one with the accident  
  
Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry looked around his Office, smiling. 'Home at least' he thought happily. He had been away for two weeks, on Ministry business. But now, he was home again. He hated being away from Hogwarts.  
  
He heard a knock on the door. 'There she is', he thought, feeling even more happy. With she he meant Minerva McGonagall, his colleague and best friend. Although he felt more then friendship for her. He had for years. But he was afraid that if he told her, he would lose their friendship. But he had wrote her that he would arrive home tonight. And he knew she would come to see him. They would spend hours in his quarters, talking and laughing, and he would felt happier then ever, wishing the evening would last for ever.  
  
But, to his utmost surprise, Professor Snape and Madame Jane Hooch entered his office.  
  
*** What happened earlier that evening...  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall was in her office, preparing lessons. She glanced at her watch.'Only a few more hours and he will be home again' she thought happily. And with him she meant Albus Dumbledore, her colleague and best friend. Years ago she had admitted to herself that her feelings were deeper. She loved him, more then anything else. But she never dared to tell him. Their friendship was too important to her. She didn't want to lose that. So she decided never to tell him and enjoy their friendship.  
  
She looked up in shock when she heard the sound of breaking glass in the hall. Quickly she rose to her feet and walked to the corridor. She saw a bottle broken on the floor, covered in vivid green liquid. Peeves was floating above it, with a guilty face.  
  
"Peeves, what is that?" Minerva barked, kneeling down beside the bottle.  
  
"Nothing Professor!" Peeves exclaimed, "it's nothing, just...some strawberry juice".  
  
"Why are you carrying this around?" Minerva said angrily.  
  
She pulled out her wand to clean the mess. But Peeves started screaming again. "No Professor, don't! It's really rare!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Minerva asked reaching out to the green liquid.  
  
"Be careful, Professor!" Peeves warned again.  
  
"Stop this nonsense, Peeves", Minerva snapped back. Her hand came in touch with the green liquid and immediately she felt a burning sensation.   
  
"It's just strawberry juice", Peeves squeaked in panic, "Professor, I didn't..."  
  
Stop it, Peeves", Minerva started, "I want..."  
  
But before she could complete her sentence she felt herself transforming into a cat. Peeves stared in horror at the cat, who sat on the floor of the corridor, with a green spot on her paw.  
  
"Mrauw", the cat said, looking around her indignant.  
  
*** "Severus, Jane, how nice to see you", Albus said, trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Albus" , Jane answered warmly. Severus only nodded. It remained silent for a moment and Severus and Jane looked at each other akwardly.  
  
"You tell him", Severus said softly.  
  
"No, it was your potion, you tell him", Jane whispered back.  
  
Albus looked at the teachers in wonder. "Did something happen during my absence?" he asked.  
  
"A... few hours ago... Minerva kind of had... an accident", Jane told him, waiting anxious for his response.  
  
Albus felt a lump forming in his throat. All the colour left his face. "What happened?" he asked hoarsely, "why didn't you warn me? Where is she?"  
  
Severus rose his eyebrows. "She's in the Hospital Wing".  
  
Albus jumped to his feet and dashed to the Hospital Wing, closely followed by Severus and Jane.  
  
"Now he still doesn't know what has happened", Jane panted to Severus.  
  
When Albus entered the Hospital Wing he stopped in wonder. Poppy Pomfrey stood near a high closet and she was talking to a small, apparently very angry, tabby cat.  
  
"Please Minerva, get of that closet. I only want to help you".  
  
On top of the closet sat Minerva. Her back was arched and she was hissing angrily.  
  
"What has happened?" Albus asked bewildered.  
  
Poppy turned around. "Ah Albus, good thing you're here. We have a problem".  
  
"I can see that", he replied dryly, "pray tell me why is Minerva, disguised as a cat, sitting on the closet?"  
  
Minerva looked down, her eyes flashing with anger. 'An injection', she thought indignant. 'I won't take it. Poppy must think I have lost my mind. I will not be treated as a common Muggle'. Then she saw Albus entering the Hospital Wing and she cringed in shame.  
  
*** "...and then she changed into a cat and she can't transform back", Jane concluded the story.  
  
"It appears Peeves has stole a Potion from my office", Severus explained further. "He wanted to use it for one of his pranks on the students. But the fool didn't realise that it would cause such a strong reaction".  
  
"Normally the effects of the Animalus Potion should wear off in a couple of hours", Poppy concluded. "But since Minerva is an Animagus, she is stuck in her cat-form. We'll have to make an antidote, in order to restore her in her usual, human form".  
  
For one second, Albus thought it was all a joke. But then he heard Minerva sadly meowing from the closet and he realised it was all real. He eyed her carefully. "Something 's strange though", he said eventually. "Her markings are gone".  
  
And indeed it was true. Minerva had no longer square markings around her eyes. "That's part of the problem too", Poppy sighed, "now everyone will think she's just an ordinary cat".  
  
"How long will it take for you to brew an antidote, Severus?" Albus asked  
  
"At least ten days", the Potions Master answered. "So she has to live like a cat for a week and a halve".  
  
Jane growled. "I will kill Peeves. Who is going to teach Transfiguration?"  
  
"I will take over her classes", Albus replied calmly, "I was Transfiguration Teacher once".  
  
He turned around and walked to the closet. Minerva was still sitting on top, looking extremely angry. "Come here, Tabby", he said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
Minerva looked directly in his eyes. She had planned on staying on the closet for the next ten days, but then she saw his gaze. "Mrauw", she purred 'Ill do this for you, Albus' and jumped on one of the beds.  
  
"What will we tell the students?" Poppy asked.  
  
"I don't think it is wise to tell the students that their Professor is currently a cat", Albus said. "We shall tell them that she is away for a family matter".  
  
He looked at Minerva. "And I think it will be for the best if you stay in your quarters. It might be dangerous for you to wander around the corridors alone".  
  
"Mrauw", Minerva hissed angrily, "I dont want to be looked in my quarters for ten days! It'll drive me insane!"  
  
But there was nothing she could do about it. Albus picked her up and carried her to her rooms. "It's only for ten days", he reassured her. Minerva simply glared at him.  
  
That''s it for now!  
  
Will Minerva ever turn back into her human form? Will Severus manage to brew the antidote?Will Albus ever tell her how he feels about her? Will life hold more surprises for them? Will Minerva go insane being locked up in her rooms? Will the students find out what happend to their Transfiguration teacher? Will I ever stop asking these stupid questions? Wait and read in the new chapter! 


	2. Author's Notes

_Author__'s notes: _

I know, it's taking forever, but it's all my sisters fault!

_Witch Whoopie_

I have to admit, it is all my fault. I'll try and explain it. 

We're both from Holland. Whoopie writes her stories in Dutch and I translate them in English for her. 

Then we send them to our beta-reader Erin. 

But at Cat astrophe something went wrong with the planning. We had already send the frist chapter to Erin and posted it on FFN. 

But then I had to translate the other chapters and Erin had to beta- read them. And those things take time...

I'm so sorry. 

I'm done translating now, the stories are at Erin's. There will be more chapters, six to be precise, so don't worry, this will be continued. I just wish I could say when... 

Sorry again L 

_Griselda La Fey_


	3. The one with all the girl talk

_Author's Notes: _

Thanks to my new beta- reader Athenia McGonagall, I could finally update this. I hope it was worth the wait… 

Dedicated to all the people who reviewed and waited *****hugs*  '

Oh… and Jane is Jane Hooch

Chapter 2: The One With All The Girl Talk 

**TC \l1 "Chapter 2: The One With All The Girl Talk**********

Minerva sat curled up in the window seat and looked outside with a sad expression on her face. She had been a cat for two days and therefore, hadn't left her rooms for two days. 'I want to get of here', she thought, 'another day in here and I will run utterly mad. I do hope Severus hurries with that Potion'. 

She watched as Jane, with her class walked over the green lawn, heading towards the Quidditch Pitch, for a flying lesson. She missed teaching. And she was bored out of her mind. Jane visit her every free minute to keep her company and Albus came twice a day to bring her food. 

The first time he had showed up with a plate filled with Whiskas. She had stared at it for a full minute, before pushing it away with her pawn and tun her back to Albus indignantly. She had never heard him laugh that loud. She had been so angry. 'Pff, cat food, how dare he?' 

She jumped out of the window seat and started to pace through the room. 'I have to get out of here', she thought, 'it's driving me crazy'. Walking towards the door, she attempted to jump at the handle. "Let me out", she meowed. 

After twenty attempts she gave up. 'I'll never get out of here without help', she thought. She jumped back in the window seat. It was November and there was a lot of wind outside. She looked through the window and heard a clock. It was half past five. Then she was almost knocked on the floor as a the window flew open because of a sudden rush of wind. 

 'I'm free!' she thought excitedly and jumped outside. 'It's wonderful to be outside'. She stepped carefully on a ridge. 'Don't look down, don't look down', she muttered to herself. 'Let's just hope someone left their window open. 

Jumping from the ridge to a window seat, she now looked in Professor Flitwicks' Office. There are ladders everywhere. 

Jumping from ridge to ridge she reached one of the windows of the Great Hall. Their just having dinner and Minerva sat down to look at the Gryfindor table, where students where eating and chatting. She smiled and watched. 

***

Albus looked up in surprise when Jane nudged his shoulder. "What's the matter?" he asked. 

"Look", Jane whispered back, 'Look at the window, left corner". 

Albus got the shock of his life when he saw Minerva sitting in the window seat. "How did she get there?" he asked, about to rise to his feet. 

But Jane pulled him down. "Don't", she said softly, "the students will think it's quite strange if you start pulling cats from window seats". 

Feeling apprehensive, Albus remained on his chair and looked at Minerva who was still peering inside, a content look on her face. 'Is she out of her mind?' he thought furiously, 'she could have fallen'. 

Minerva looked at the Staff Table and straight in the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. 'Oh no, he saw me', she thought startled. Quickly she jumped from window seat to window seat, until she out of sight. 

 'Don't jump', Albus thought worried, 'you will fall'. When he couldn't see her anymore he found it almost impossible to sit down. 

  


Finally dinner was over and the students rose to go to their towers. 

***

In the mean time, Minerva found another open window and was now walking happily through the corridors. 'Finally',  she thought relieved, but startled when she heard footsteps behind her. Suddenly she founds herself eye in eye with Draco Malfoy, Grabe and Goyle. 

"Look, a cat", Goyle said and Grabbe cracked his knuckles. Draco grinned evilly. "I hate cats", he said slowly, "my father hates them too. They've wracked the garden last year". 

Minerva hissed angrily and glared at the three boys. 'How dare they?' she thought. 

Draco pulled his wand and said, "I know a fun game¼" 

Mineva swallowed and looked frightened around here. 

"Stop!"  she heard and to her relief she saw Ginny Weasley running her way. 

"Oh look, Potters girlfriend", Draco sneered. 

"Shut up, creep", Ginny snapped back and looked at Minerva. "Oh, a little cat", she said softly and to Minerva's horror she picked her up. "You're so cute". 

Ginny glared at the three boys. "How dare you", she spat, "Three boys against one small cat. You are even more disgusting then I thought". 

She wanted to turn around, but Grabbe stopped her. "Hand the cat over", he said threatening. 

Minerva flashed her nails and scratched him right in his face. "Sorry Grabbe, you left me no choice', she thought. 

"Mean, stupid animal", Grabbe howled and Ginny ran away as fast as she could, carrying Minerva in her arms. Finally they reached the Gryfindor tower. 

"I hate them", Ginny told her when they sat down on her bed in the girls dormitory. "They bully everyone around, it's terrible. And they bully me because Harry saved me last year from You-Know-Who". Ginny looked sadly at the floor. 

Mineva felt very sorry for her. She remembered last year, how frightened she was, believing that Ginny was pulled into the Chamber of Secrets by the monster. 

"I do kind of like Harry", Ginny admitted, while caressing Minerva's head. "He's not very handsome, but¼ he has beautiful eyes. And he's so kind and caring". 

'Oh no', Minerva thought desperately, 'why does she have to tell me of all people?'

Ginny closed the curtains of her four poster bed. 'I really like having a pet of my own", she said, looking affectionately at Minerva. "You only need a name. How about Birdie?" Ginny stroked her head again. "Don't worry, Birdie. I'll take care of you. Just sleep now". She crawled under the blankets. 

Minerva curled up at her feet and yawned. 'Ginny is a sweet girl', she thought, 'as soon as I'm human again, I'll award thirty house points to Gryfindor. 

***

  


Meanwhile, Albus was worried sick. He and the other teachers searched the entire castle, looking for Minerva, but no-one found her. "Why did she have to go on a walk?" he asked Jane. Both of them are checking the school grounds. 

"I can understand why", Jane replied. Albus simply glared at her. 

"Oh, come on Albus", Jane continued, "she has been locked up in her rooms for two days. I would have tried to get out as well. Look, she can take care of herself". 

Albus didn't replied and looked around him again. 'Where can she be?' 

Will Ginny reveal more to Minerva? Will Albus stop worrying? Will Severus hurry up with that potion? Will the next update be quicker? See at the next chapter…


	4. The one were Minerva lives in a bag

_Chapter 3:_

The One Were Minerva Lives in a Bag 

It took  Minerva some time to figure out where she was when she woke up the next morning. It seemed that Ginny had already left and she had left the curtains of the four  poster bed closed. Minerva yawned and remained curled up on the bed for a few minutes. 

She had woke up in the middle of the night, because Ginny had kicked her of the bed by accident. Ginny had spend the best part of the night tossing and turning in her sleep. Soon Minerva had realised that she must be having a nightmare. "Please don't kill me!", Ginny had muttered at one point. 

'Poor girl', Minerva thought, 'she's still not over what happened to her last year. She looked up startled when the curtains were pulled open. Ginny looked fondly at her and slumped down next to her on the bed. 'Did you sleep well?' she asked softly, placing a piece meat of in front of her. 

Minerva who felt really hungry began to eat. When she had finished her breakfast Ginny said: "I don't feel comfortable leaving you here all day by yourself. She started to put books in her schoolbag. "Today we have Dumbledore for Transfiguration, because Professor McGonagall is away. Fred and George had a class from him yesterday and they said he was really wicked. 

You know, rumours say that McGonagall is away because she is getting married in secret". Ginny grinned and Minerva meowed in surprise. "Really", Ginny said. "It would be nice for her though. When I came to Hogwarts last year I thought she and Professor Dumbledore made a very cute couple. But when I told Percy, he put me in detention. Idiot!" 

Minerva's head was spinning. Did Ginny really just say that she thought she and Albus would look cute together?  "I'll make it forty points", Minerva decided. 

"Come", Ginny said, holding out the bag, "Jump in my bag and you can come with me. Most teachers here a so stupid, they won't notice you're there". Minerva jumped in the bag, hoping Ginny wouldn't close it. 

"First we have Potions, from Snape", Ginny told, "You'll have to keep quiet. If Snape finds out I have a cat in my bag, he's going to freak". Ginny walked to the dungeons and Minerva began to feel slightly naucence. 

When they arrived at the dungeons, Minerva felt very sick. She was very glad when Ginny placed the bag under the table. She looked around the classroom. Unfortunately, the only thing she could see were shoes and socks. 

She looked at her paw. It hurt when she woke up this morning and it still did now. There was a green spot too, which she couldn't wash off. 

After class, Ginny walked to the girls' bathroom. She opened the bag and Minerva jumped out. "Next class is from Dumbledore", Ginny told her, while pulling a heavy book from her bag. "I haven't finished my essay yet. I hope he won't get mad at me, but every Transfiguration book from the Library was lend out. I borrowed this copy from Luna this morning, it's from the Library too, but Luna had already finished her essay'. 

Minerva noticed that Ginny began to look more and more agitated. "We only have fifteen minutes, I hope I can finish it". 

She sat down against the wall and started to skim through the book. "I only have to find three ways to transfigure a cow back into a carpet". 

  


Minerva sat down beside her and looked in the book. 'She helped me out yesterday', she thought, 'so let's return the favour'. When Ginny reached page 486 she placed her paw on the book. 

Ginny looked at her in surprise. "Don't ruin my book, Birdie", she laughed, "it belongs to the Library". But Minerva meowed and tapped the page. 

Ginny looked down and shrieked in joy. "Oh Birdie, here it is!" She lifted Minerva in her hands and hugged her so tightly Minerva felt she might choke. "You're the best", Ginny told her and started to scribble down the answers on the parchment. 

"Now I don't have to worry that Dumbledore will kick me out, because I haven't finished my homework", she said happily, "Come on Birdie, we have to go to class". Minerva smiled and jumped into the bag. She looked very much forward to the next class. 

Luckily for Minerva, Ginny sat down on the front seats, next to Luna Lovegood. Ginny placed her bag on the table and turned to Luna. "I'm wonder what Dumbledore will teach". 

"Yes, me too", Luna replied. 

Minerva peered around the classroom, until she saw Albus enter with a smile on his face and twinkling eyes. 'He loves to teach', she thought. 

Of course she didn't know that Albus laid awake for the best part of the night worrying about her. But he did like to teach again. He stood behind Minerva's desk and looked around the class. 

"Good morning everyone", he said good natured, "I'm very honoured to teach you Transfigu¼ 

He stopped mid- sentence and the class looked at each other in wonder. Albus looked at Ginny's bag, knowing for sure he saw a pair of cat's eyes. 'She's in that bag', he thought, 'how did she get there?' 

 'Oh no', Ginny thought worried, 'he saw Birdie'. Carefully she lifted the bag to place it on the floor, but Dumbledore said, "Miss Weasley, why don't you leave your bag on the table?" Turning scarlet, Ginny complied. 

"Well, were was I¼" Albus continued, "Transfiguration". 

Minerva tried very hard not to laugh. 'He'll wonder what I do here', she thought. Then she felt a pang of guilt. 'I've been with Ginny for one and a half day and no one of the teachers knows about it. They must be worried'. 

Five minutes before the bell was due, Albus walked past the tables to collect the essays. Carefully Ginny pulled out hers, quickly scratching Minerva behind her ears. Luna was busy talking to the girls behind her and didn't notice anything. "Don't worry, class is over soon", she whispered to Minerva. 

Then she almost jumped out of her skin as she heard Dumbledore's voice behind her. "May I have your essay, Miss Weasley?" Minerva saw his eyes twinkling and realised he must know that she was in the bag. 

"Yes Professor", Ginny squeaked, turning beet red. She handed Dumbledore her essay. She blushed even more when he answered softly, "That's a nice cat there, in your bag". 

 "Oh no!" Ginny howled, as soon as they were bag in the girls' bathroom. Minerva jumped out of the bag and rubbed her head against her leg. "He know you where there, Birdie", Ginny said miserably, while sliding down against the wall. "Maybe he will expel me! What should I do then? My parents will be so angry". 

Minerva jumped on her lap and meowed. 'Don't worry, Ginny, he won't expel you'. 

  


"Let's go to the Great Hall", Ginny said eventually, standing up again. She held out the bag. "Will you come with me, or would you rather stay here?" Quickly Minerva jumped in the bag. 'everything is better then being locked up'. Ginny grinned. "You're the best pet ever". 

Meanwhile, Albus told the other teachers what happend during Transfiguration. They are all gathered at the Staff Table, waiting for Ginny Weasley to enter the Great Hall. Albus grinned as soon as he saw her entering. She was carrying the bag with great care. Carefully she placed the bag on the end of the Gryfindor table. 

Jane, who was sitting next to him tried to hold back her laughter. 'Crazy woman', she thought, 'what on earth possessed you to let Ginny drag you around the castle in a bag?'

Albus noticed that Ginny secretly put food in the bag, when she thought no one was looking. "She's in good hands", Jane whispered to him and they both laughed. 

After lunch, Ginny brought  Minerva to the Gryfindor Girls' dormitory. "I think it would be better if you stayed here, Birdie", she said, "before I really get into trouble".  Minerva nodded and meowed. 'You're right'. 

Then she felt the burning feeling again and lifted her front paw. She eyed the green spot closely. 

"Oh!", Ginny exclaimed, examining the spot too. "Where did you get that? Forget about next class, it can wait. I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey". 

***

Will Ginny find out who 'Birdie' is? Will Albus ever stop worrying? Will they find out what the green spot is about? Will Michael Gambon's beard ever turn white? Read the next chapter! 


	5. The one where Ginny finds out

A/N: 

Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Here it is... chapter 4. I hope you will enjoy it!

_Chapter 4:_

The One Were Ginny Finds Out

*******

Ginny carried Minerva down the corridors when she saw Dumbledore coming her way. 'Oh no', she thought, turning quickly. 

"Miss Weasley", Albus called out, "shouldn't you be in class?" 

"My cat is ill, sir", Ginny answered. 

Minerva saw Albus' face tense. 'Oh no', she thought wearily, 'why do we have to walk into Albus of all people? He'll assume the worst'. 

"What's wrong with your cat, Ginny?" Albus asked, looking worried at Minerva. 

"There's a green spot on her paw", Ginny replied, pointing. 

Albus examined the spot and said, "I'll walk you to the Hospital Wing Ginny". 

Minerva noticed his eyes were twinkling again. 

"I hope you can keep a secret", Albus continued to Ginny. 

'NO_' Minerva thought in horror, 'Albus can't tell Ginny who I am. She told me things about Harry and¼ about Albus and me_ How will she react when she finds out who I really am?' 

Ginny followed Dumbledore to the Hospital Wing. Albus looked at Poppy and nodded towards Minerva. Poppy smiled and grinned back. 

 "So Ginny", Poppy started, "what's the problem?' 

"I think that my cat is ill", Ginny replied, while placing Minerva on one of the beds. 

"I didn't know you had a pet", Poppy said smiling. 

"I have her since yesterday", Ginny answered, "she's the cleverest cat I've ever seen. She helped me on my Transfiguration essay". She sounded almost proud and stroked Minerva's head. 

 "Well, well", Albus said and Minerva saw the laughter in his eyes. 

"Yes", Ginny continued, "and she scratched Grabe in his face, but that was his own fault". 

"Really?" Poppy asked in surprise, "were you fighting or anything?"

Ginny nodded. "I saw that Draco, Grabe and Goyle wanted to hurt her and then I took her with me to the Gryfindor Tower". 

"What's here name?' Albus inquired. 

"I called her Birdie", Ginny told him, watching in surprise as Albus dissolved in laughter. 

Minerva meowed. 'I think it's a nice name_'. She wondered what Albus would do now. 

"What is it you wanted to  tell me Professor?" Ginny asked. 

  


"Ginny", Albus started, "this cat actually is a human being". 

"That's ridicilous", Ginny exclaimed. 

"I know, it sounds ridiculous", Poppy nodded and then she told what happened with the Animagal Potion. 

Ginny turned pale and staggered backwards. "Professor McGonagall¼?" she asked softly. 

Minerva nodded. 'she'll go berserk', she thought sadly, 'Ginny will be so angry'. 

Albus looked in surprise from Ginny to Minerva. 'Why is Ginny so upset?' he wondered. He looked at Poppy who seemed as lost as he was. 

Then Ginny turned around and ran out of the Hospital Wing. Minerva jumped of the bed ran after her. 

"Minerva wait_" Albus said, but they both were already outside. 

Minerva ran after Ginny and meowed. 'Ginny, please wait_' Ginny turned around and looked at her. Tears were trickling over her face. "You really are Professor McGonagall", she said hoarsely, "and I told you all sorts of things. About Harry and about¼ oh¼" Ginny began to sob and ran again. 

Minerva was left alone in the now empty corridor and watched her leave. 'Poor girl', she thought, 'I wish I could talk to you'. 

Albus stepped out of the Hospital Wing and kneeled down beside her. "What was that about, Tabby?" he asked gently. But then he realised she couldn't answer him. 

***

Four days passed. Albus permitted Minerva to walk through the castle, as long as she promised to be careful. Minerva tried to 'talk' to Ginny, but everytime she saw her, Ginny ran away. Eventually Minerva stopped trying and decided to talk to her as soon as she was human again. 

She spend a great deal of her time behind a curtain in her Transfiguration Classroom, watching Albus teach. She liked seeing him act around the students. 'He cares a lot about them', she thought smiling. After one class she walked to her office were Albus placed her lunch. He thought it was too dangerous for her to eat in the Great Hall. 

She walked through the corridor, when all of a sudden she heard a hissing noise behind her. When she turned around she saw Mrs. Norris standing behind her. 

Minerva hissed back and meowed. 'Go away and leave me alone'. Mrs. Norris advanced her, looking extremely dangerous. Minerva decided to run for it. Moving as fast as she could, she didn't even know which way she was going. Mrs. Norris followed her closely and Minerva heard her evil meowing. 

Seeing an open door, she ran through it. Too late she realised it was the door towards the Great Hall. 'Oh no', she thought, 'everyone is having dinner now_' 

She paused for a moment and looked behind her, but one look at the mean Mrs. Norris made her dash again. 'This is my territory'. Mrs. Norris hissed. 

'I'm Professor McGonagall', Minerva meowed back, but Mrs. Norris laughed. 'Yes right, and I am Merlin', she sneered. 

They had reached the Great Hall and were now running between the tables. Most of the students jumped up and started to scream. Startled, Albus rose to his feet, while Minerva jumped on the Hufflepuff Table, Mrs. Norris closely behind her. 

  


Plates and food felt of the table and most students were cheering now. Fred and George were performing some kind of cheerleaders dance and Ginny had jumped on the table, yelling "Come on Birdie_"

Filch ran after the two cats, screaming, "Mrs. Norris come back_". 

At the Staff Table Albus was looking extremely worried, while Jane, who was sitting next to him doubled up with laughter. 

Minerva jumped of the Hufflepuff Table, hissing, 'Leave me alone, I'm Professor McGonagall_' Mrs. Norris was only inches away. In panic Minerva looked at the Staff Table and saw Albus. She looked in his eyes and he reached out his hands to her. With an almighty jump she leaped straight in his open arms. Albus catched her and held her closely while shooing at Mrs. Norris. 

Filch reached the Staff Table and scooped up and extremely angry Mrs. Norris and carried her out of the Great Hall. 

The Great Hall turned very quiet. "Continue your dinner, please", Albus said smiling. Followed by Jane and Severus he walked out the Great Hall, carrying an exhausted and heavily breathing Minerva. 

Inside the small Dinner Room, he placed Minerva on a table. Jane was still laughing so hard, she needed to hold on to Severus' arm for support. Severus looked very serious indeed. 

Albus looked at Minerva and said, "I really think it will be safer if you keep to your own rooms". Minerva started to meow loudly. 'You can't refuse, Severus' potion is not ready yet. I'll lock you up for another three days'.                                        

Jane stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"Come on, Albus", she said, "she can't be locked up for another three days, all by herself". 

She thought for a minute, then her face brightened. "How about staying with Hagrid?" she suggested, "He has Fang, he can keep her company". 

Minerva arched her back and hissed 'Forget it, I'm not going to spend three days with that drooling animal'. 

Severus looked from Albus to Minerva and said slowly, "Albus, can't she stay in your office? You have Fawkes, he must be better company then Fang". 

For the first time Minerva was glad she's a cat, so no one could see how much she blushed. 

Albus stared at Severus, his head spinning. 'Fawkes knows how I feel about her¼ I told him that. What if he tells her?' 

"I think that's a wonderful idea", he answered eventually. 

"What do you think?" Jane asked Minerva. Minerva nodded and meowed. 'I think so too'. 

***

Will those three days ever pass? Will Fawkes tell Minerva what Albus feels for her? Will Severus ever stop being so serious? Will Mrs. Norris hunt Minerva again? 

Read the next chapter!


	6. The one with all the matchmaking

__

Translator's notes:

Hi… (looks around guilty) Yes, I did it again. This chapter took forever, I know and I'm very sorry. I once again lost the disk on which I had saved this story. In the past months I have moved and the diskette was in one of the boxes. Sorry. I've found all the chapters now and placed them next to the computer, so I think I can safely promise now that the last two chapters will be posted A LOT sooner.

Griselda La Fey

Chapter 5:

****

The One With All the Matchmaking

Minerva woke up the next morning, because Fawkes was whistling and flying around Albus' Office. She stretched and sat up in the chair she'd felt asleep in yesterday. 'Fawkes, stop it', she muttered groggily.

'And a very good morning to you, my dear', Fawkes sang, 'you slept well, I hope?'

'Yes I did', Minerva meowed back and she jumped on the window seat. 'Look, it snowed yesterday'.

She thought of the previous night. She didn't like being locked up again, but at least now she had the company of Fawkes and Albus for the best part of the day, and that made up a lot.

Plus, from Albus' window you had a wonderful view.

The door opened and Albus walked in. "Good morning", he said cheerfully, "I've brought you some breakfast". He placed the tray on his desk and Fawkes started to sing and ruffle his wings enthusiastically.

'Show off', Minerva muttered.

'You're the one to tell', Fawkes answered.

Albus looked at the two animals and wondered what they were talking about.

He poured milk on a saucer te and placed it in front of Minerva. She rubbed her head against his hand and began to drink.

After breakfast Albus pulled a book from the shelves and placed it on his desk. "Here's something for you to read, Minerva", he said.

'I can't turn the pages', Minerva meowed back.

' I can do that for you'. Fawkes replied. Both of them sat down on the desk.

"I have a class to teach", Albus said, "Don't fight while I'm gone". He winked at them and left the office.

After three pages Minerva gave up. 'I can't read, while someone is watching over my shoulder', she meowed to Fawkes.

'I cannot either', Fawkes answered, and he closed the book.

'Would you like to play some chess?' Fawkes asked, but Minerva shook her head and jumped in the window seat again. She stared outside for a few minutes.

"You don't have to worry, my dear', Fawkes said suddenly. 'Two more days, then the Potion will be ready, and you will be human again'.

Minerva smiled. 'Thank you, Fawkes'.

'Would you like to talk about it?' Fawkes asked, sitting down next to her.

'Talk about what?' Minerva asked startled.

'Oh please', Fawkes answered, 'Min, I might be a bird, but I am not a blind bird'.

'Fawkes, what are you talking about?' Minerva asked exasperated.

'You love him', Fawkes stated matter of factly.

Mineva nodded sadly and looked outside again.

'Then, pray tell me, what is the problem?' Fawkes asked. 'He loves you too'.

Minerva looked at him in surprise. 'How do you know that?'

'Come', Fawkes said, 'I'll show you'. He flew to the stairs. 'Come on', he urged again.

'Absolutely not', Minerva replied, 'I won't go looking through Albus' personal belongings!'

'All right', Fawkes answered, 'Wait here, then'. And he was gone.

'Fawkes, come back!', Minerva hissed, jumping of the window seat. 'You can't do that!'

'You are so interfering!' Minerva yelled after him.

She waited a couple of minutes and then Fawkes came back, holding a picture frame in his beak. He dropped it in front of her.

The frame contained a picture of her that was taken a few years ago.

'This picture stands on his bedside cabinet', Fawkes told her.

"I believe you Fawkes', Minerva said quickly, 'please put it back before Albus returns'.

At that same moment the door opened. Minerva jumped on the frame and covered it with her body.

"I forgot some books", Albus said, while walking to the bookshelf. He looked surprised at Minerva, who was lying on the floor and to Fawkes who hovered above her. "What are you doing?' he asked.

'Mrauw', Minerva replied, 'nothing'.

Albus pulled some books from the shelf and eyed them superstitious. "Very well", he said, "I'll see you at lunch". Minerva nodded and Fawkes hooted.

After he'd gone, Minerva jumped up. "Put this back right now!' she hissed to Fawkes.

'Anything you say', Fawkes grinned, picking up the picture frame.

The door of Severus' Office flew open and Jane entered. "Hello my dear Potionsmaster', she said enthusiastically. Severus who was sitting behind his desk looked up in surprise. Jane summoned his cloak and threw it on his desk. "Come on", she said, "I fancy a walk".

"I don't". Severus replied grumpily, continuing with his work.

"Come on Severus", Jane answered. "Your work can wait. It doesn't snow that often".

Severus looked at Jane and asked. "What do you want?"

"Nothing", Jane answered, "I just want to walk". She walked to the door and looked back. "Are you coming or not?"

"Can you image anything more divine then walking through the snow?" Jane asked excitedly, when they were outside.

"Yes", Severus replied. "What do you want, Jane?"

Jane linked her arm through his and said softly, "I need your opinion about something".

Severus looked at her in surprise. "What do you want?" he asked again.

"Oh Severus, could you please change that tune?" Jane asked exasperated. "I just want to talk to you. Is that forbidden?"

"What would you like to talk about?" Severus asked.

"I think…", Jane started in a mischievous voice, "that Albus and Minerva feel more for each other then just friendship".

Severus grinned. "Why do think I suggested that Fawkes would be better company then Fang?"

Jane stopped walking and stared at him.

"What?" Severus asked, turning around.

"Did you just smile?" Jane asked shocked.

"No", Severus replied, dropping his face.

"Yes you did!" Jane exclaimed, "You smiled. Oh dear Merlin, our Potionsmaster is a man of flesh and blood after all and he can smile!"

"Very funny", Severus muttered moodily.

"I'm just teasing you", Jane said, nudging him gently. "You should smile more often, it's quite becoming".

"But you think they would be great together too", Jane continued. "What should we do about it?"

"Nothing", Severus replied, "they are adults, they can work it out for themselves".

"Oh come on, Severus", Jane exclaimed, "don't be such a goodie goodie".

"You've made sure they are together in his office now", Jane continued, "do you have any other brilliant plans?"

"Jane, what are you doing Saturday night?" Severus asked. He stopped walking and looked at her.

"Nothing", Jane answered.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" Severus asked. "I now a nice restaurant in London. Maybe we could discuss this further then?"

Meanwhile, inside the castle the bell rang and Albus' classroom emptied slowly. Ginny stayed behind and hesitated for a moment. Then she walked up to his desk.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" she asked softly.

Albus looked up. "Of course Ginny", he replied smiling.

"How… how's Birdie doing?" Ginny asked.

Albus' smile widened. "Don't worry about her, Ginny. Mrs. Norris didn't hurt her and Birdie is at my office now. Fawkes is keeping her company".

"Oh… all right", Ginny replied, "Thank you Professor…". She wanted to turn around, but Albus asked, "You're not angry with her, are you?"

"No I'm not angry with her", Ginny replied. "I'm angry with myself".

"Why?" Albus asked surprised.

Ginny looked angrily at him. "I'm always telling things to the wrong people. My mother is right, I am a big blabbermouth. Last year Tom Riddle, this year Professor McGonagall…"

"Ginny, listen to me", Albus said urgently, "I can assure you that everything you've told Professor McGonagall will remain confidential. I've known her for years and there is no one I trust more then her".

"Thank you, Professor", Ginny answered relieved. Smiling she added, "could you tell her I said hello?".

"I most certainly will", Albus said, "Well, I think it's time for you next class".

Ginny nodded and walked out of the classroom. 'I still think they would make a cute couple', she thought.

__

Will Severus smile again? Will Fawkes show more pictures. Will Albus and Minerva make a cute couple? Will Albus ever find out what Minerva and Fawkes were talking about?

Will it take forever until chapter 6 is updated… ?


	7. The one with the potion

__

Chapter 6:

****

The One with the Potion

Later that evening, Albus and Minerva sat together in his office. Albus was drinking hot chocolate and Minerva licked chocolate milk from a saucer in the opposite chair. Fawkes sat on the rim of Albus' chair.

"Oh, before I forgot", Albus began, "I spoke to Ginny at the end of the class. She asked me to tell you she said hello".

Minerva looked up and meowed in surprise. 'Really?' Albus told her about their conversation.

'The first thing I will do when I'm human again is having a talk with you, Ginny', Minerva thought.

In the meantime, Albus was getting more and more curious as to know what Ginny had told her.

On the afternoon of the next day, Minerva was sitting on a bed at the Hospital Wing. Albus was pacing through the room, feeling anxious. Jane and Poppy were whispering softly to each other.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in", Poppy called and to her surprise Ginny entered the room.

"Professor Dumbledore said I could come too", she said shyly.

Minerva jumped of the bed and rubbed her head against Ginny's leg. Ginny laughed and picked her up. "It's good to see you again, Professor McGonagall", she said smiling and placed her on the bed again.

Another knock on the door announced the arrival of Severus. He entered the room, holding a saucer and a small vial. Jane smiled and him winked.

"This it is", he said and poured the potion on the saucer and placed it in front of Minerva. Minerva looked at the others. Jane and Poppy were looking very anxious, while Ginny was biting her nails. Severus was wearing his usual Severus- expression and Albus secretly crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Mrauw", she said, "here it goes' and drank the potion. Immediately she felt very dizzy and before she knew it she was a human again.

Poppy and Ginny cheered excitedly and Jane hugged Severus. Albus looked very, very relieved.

Her robes were dirty and her hair was tousled, but Minerva couldn't care less. "Finally", she said relieved. Jane hugged her and said, "Welcome back".

"Thanks", Minerva grinned, then she turned to Severus. "Thank you Severus, for the Potion, if it wasn't for you…"

Severus held up his hands. "Don't mention it, I'm glad I could help".

Albus moved closer towards her. "We've missed you", he said simply. Ginny giggled softly.

After a shower and a final check-up from Poppy to see if everything was all right, Minerva was free to leave the Hospital Wing.

Outside the Hospital Wing she walked into Albus. "Would you care for some tea?" he asked, "We've much to talk about".

"Defiantly", Minerva replied smiling.

Just outside Albus' Office they met Peeves, holding out a bouquet of flowers. "These are for you", he said, "I'm sorry about everything".

"That's quite all right, just don't ever do it again", Minerva replied sternly. Albus grinned.

After Peeves had gone, Minerva started to laugh. "He's not that bad", she said, smelling the flowers. Then a stream of water hit her straight in her face. "I should have known!" she exclaimed angrily, accepting a handkerchief from Albus, who was howling with laughter.

Once they were inside his office, Minerva walked to Fawkes. "Hi Fawkes", she said softly, caressing his head, "I will miss our conversations". Fawkes nodded and hooted.

Albus caught himself staring at her. He felt so glad she was back, he wanted nothing more then to scoop her in his arms and kiss her. And he wanted to know what she had talked about with Fawkes.

"Thank you", Minerva said when Albus handed her a cup of tea. They sat down in front of the fire. "Did you talk to Ginny?" Albus asked.

"Not yet", Minerva replied, "I haven't had the chance yet".

"What exactly happened", Albus asked.

"She told me some things you wouldn't normally tell your Professor", Minerva answered, "You know, girl things. I can understand she felt embarrassed. She's only twelve years old".

"And I want to talk to her about what happened last year. She's not over it, Albus. One night, I slept on her bed and she had nightmare, in which she begged Tom Riddle not to kill her".

Albus looked thoughtfully for a moment. "It will take some time for her to get over it', he said, "it was a terrible ordeal for her".

He reached out and grasped her hand, "She could use every help she can get. I've missed you, Minerva".

Minerva smiled and felt better then ever, since the last two weeks.

The next day, after Transfiguration class, Minerva asked Ginny to stay behind. "I need to talk to you", she said after all the students had left the classroom, "please, sit down".

Ginny sat down across the desk and looked shyly at the floor.

"Ginny, I'm sorry about everything", Minerva began, "I didn't mean to…" But Ginny stopped her.

"It's not your fault Professor. It's my own mistake. I just wish I that I had never told you about Harry and… well… you know…"

Minerva smiled. "I promise you, I won't breath a word to anyone. Just enjoy it. Isn't it wonderful to be in love at you age? And as far as the other matter concerns… I… hope… I hope you will ever be right".

Ginny looked at her in surprise. "Don't tell anyone", Minerva added and winked. "I won't", Ginny replied laughing.

"Do you often have nightmares?" Minerva asked.

"Sometimes", Ginny answered, her face sobering. "Sometimes I'm afraid that You Know Who will come back and kills more people than he already has.

And then I'm afraid because of Harry… and the school… and my parents and everything".

Minerva reached out and patted her shoulder. "Everyone is afraid, Ginny", she said softly, "there is no shame in that. What he has done to you is terrible, it's only normal that you are even more afraid. But everyone else is too. Just take your time to get over what happened".

"Thank you, Professor", Ginny answered, looking a little more relieved.

"And I've got something else for you", Minerva continued. She pulled a box from under her desk and opened it. "Consider it an early Christmas gift and a 'thank you' for taking care of me".

Ginny gasped when she lifted a small, red kitten from the box.

"Oh Professor, she's adorable", Ginny said as Minerva handed her the kitten. "Thank you so much".

Minerva smiled. "Have fun with her. Just promise me one thing, don't carry her around the castle in your schoolbag. I can assure you, it's not that comfortable".

Ginny nodded and walked out of the classroom with the kitten in her arms. At the door she turned around. "Professor, would you mind if I called her Birdie?"

"Of course not", Minerva replied

After Ginny has left, Minerva walked to the window and looked outside. 'She's a sweet girl, I'm glad I've talked to her'.

Then her eyes turned wide as she saw Severus and Jane walking towards the Quidditch Pitch arm in arm, closely together…

__

Will there be another chapter? Will that be the last one? Will you enjoy it? Will you all review?


	8. The one you love

__

Chapter 7:

****

The One You Love

"Albus, you are not going to believe this!" Minerva yelled, while almost dashing into his office.

He looked at her in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Minerva walked to the window. "Come and look, quickly".

Albus stood next to her and peered outside. "Look", Minerva pointed at Severus and Jane.

"Well?" Albus asked, "what about them?"

"Oh Albus, can't you tell? They are a couple!"

"Minerva, how can you say such a thing!", Albus exclaimed exasperated. "Severus Snape and Jane Hooch! That must be the most impossible couple ever".

"I know", Minerva answered, grinning broadly. "Isn't it wonderful? I'm so happy for Jane, she will be even happier".

Albus began to laugh, "You're insane, those two can never become a couple".

"Maybe they are not a couple yet", Minerva said after a moment, "but you can tell they are in love with each other. Look at how close they are walking together. And they are linking arms".

"We walk arm in arm all the time", Albus retorted, still looking at Jane and Severus.

"Yes, but look at her", Minerva said convincingly, "she's positively beaming! This is so wonderful!"

She didn't notice that Albus was staring at her and when Jane kissed Severus on his cheek she let out a whoop op joy. "You see, I told you so!"

Only when she looked triumphantly at Albus, she realised how close they were together. "You see", she repeated softly.

Albus closed the distance between them en kissed her. When he felt her kissing him back, he pulled her against him. "I love you so much", he told her after their kiss had ended. "I love you too", Minerva replied, before kissing him again.

"Severus did you already think of a plan?" Jane asked, looking at him. "We need to do something to get those two together".

"I don't think that's necessary anymore, sweetheart", Severus replied, looking above him.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked surprised.

"I mean", Severus answered, "that my eyes are better then yours".

THE END.


End file.
